Don't scream anymore my love
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: The team stop on a snowy, cold forest but is very suspicious. They check it out and find a wizard alone in the woods. When she joins the team she gets two secret admirers. She also hides dark secrets that haunt her that only Radarr can help her. Will she suffer or will she be able to get over her past? Review pleaz.
1. Out of the storm into a snowy forest

**Chapter 1- Meet the new wizard.**

It was a sunny day in the skies for the Storm Hawks. Stork was driving the Condor when he felt it shaking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! TORNADO! HIDE! RUN!" Stork panicked." GET TO SAFETY, QUICKLY!"

"Calm down, Stork." Piper tried to calm him down. " It's just the wind."

"It is a lot of wind if you ask me." Stork said as he cowardly ducked under the desk.

"Yeah, Storks right." Aerrow demanded," Stork land us down."

Stork quickly got to the steering wheel and steered them down to safety on the snowy ground.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Stork yelled as he got out of the Condor and kissed the white ground.

"Weird, it's not windy down here but it's windy up there." Piper said, confused.

"Your right." Aerrow was suspicious.

"Why did we land?" Finn asked coming out of the Condor." WHOA! My puppies are cold."

"We landed because of the wind or whatever is up there." Stork answered as he spitted the snow out of his mouth with disgust.

"Where are we?" Junko asked.

"I dunno." Finn shrugged." Aerrow?"

"Looks like we're at a crystal village." Aerrow answered.

"A village? Where, Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Just kidding about the village, but I do see a palace made of ice crystals." Aerrow said pointing to a castle through the forest.

"Wonder if anybody lives here?"

"Guess we're gonna find out." Aerrow said hopping on his sky ride. "Storm Hawks lets fly."

Everyone, even Stork, got on their sky rides and drove into the white forest. As they got closer to the castle they saw foot prints.

"Hold on." Aerrow said halting his team.


	2. Meet the wizard

**The second chapter finally...sorry about the last chapter...enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 2: Meet the wizard.**

Aerrow looked at the tracks and tried to observe them.

"Anything Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Nada." Aerrow shook his head.

Stork heard footsteps in the snow and he turned his head and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed running behind the snowy bare tree.

"What?" Piper asked concerned.

Stork was shaking and he slowly pointed to a figure, his finger still shaking. Everybody turned and saw the figure.

"Get behind me!" Aerrow commanded, drawing his sword.

The figure took off the hood and revealed a beautiful young woman. She had midnight black emo hair with natural red highlights, she had bright emerald green eyes, and bright red lips that look smooth as silk. She was wearing a black strapless dress with ruffle up layered on the skirt and wore a black long shawl. Finn's and Aerrow's eyes were wide open to her beauty.

"Who are you people? Friend or foe?" the woman asked.

"We're the Storm Hawks-" Aerrow was cut off by a hand signal from the girl.

"I know you...your friend. I would like to inform you that the woods is no place for you." she said taking five steps toward the team. "Well, where are my manners? My name is Sinda the wizard of the woods."

"My name is Aerrow the leader and this is my squadron: Piper, Finn, Stork, Radar, and Junko."

"Pleasure."

"The pleasure's all ours." Finn said very cocky.

Sinda smiled a lip grin. "You should go before dusk. It's a jungle out here."

"We're trying to avoid the wind up there. Do you know what is causing it?"

"Yes, it's a storm it will blow over tomorrow."

"Aww." the gang comlained.

"You wouldn't mind if we could stay with you if that is not a problem?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" Piper snapped.

"No, no you may stay with me if you like." Sinda said.

"Thanks." Aerrow smiled.

"So where do you live?" Finn asked looking left to right scratching the back of his head.

"In that palace." Sinda answered pointing to a castle.

"Then who lives there at that crystal castle?"

"That was Philantha's castle. Until she died."

"Oh..." Finn said real low.

"But that was a long time ago." Sinda smiled again looking at Aerrow. "So...uh lets go, shall we?"

Aerrow and Finn looked at each other in confusion then followed her.


	3. A night at Sinda's

**Chapter 3: A night at Sinda's**

As they got to the castle it was dark but the light from the moon shined so bright.

"Here we are." Sinda said, hand signaling them to come in as she opened the tall door. As they got in the fire in the chimney was burning and made the place warm. They saw one staircase that led to the west wing and the other to the east wing. At the bottom, in between the staircases, there were double doors.

"It's so warm in here." Stork said. "At least someone likes the warm.''

"I keep it warm because I'm always outside." she explained.

"Are you a skynight here?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, kinda." Sinda turned to the west wing. "You guys will stay in the west wing up those stairs. I'll be in the east wing if you need me."

"So where are our rooms?" Junko asked.

"The first, third, and fifth rooms are on the left and the second and fourth rooms are on the right." Sinda explained.

"What about the bathroom?" Finn asked.

"You each have your own bathroom."

"Ok."

"Well, I'm off to bed, good-night." Piper yawned.

"Me to." Stork gaped.

"I'm beat." Junko said.

"Good-night Piper." Aerrow said.

"Good-night. Sleep tight. Don't let the dead bit." Sinda said.

_What? Dead bite? She must be joking._ Piper opened the fifth door of the bedroom and closed it. Then the thought came back and she locked the door.

Same with Stork when he entered his room, the third door. When Junko got in his room, the second door, he jumped on the bed and was fast asleep.

**I know the character is a little creepy. D Don't worry she gets better as the story goes.**

"Dead bit?" Finn was confuse.

"It's what Philantha said to me before going to bed. It's suppose to be a joke." Sinda answered. She sat down in the arm chair, that was in front of the fire.

Finn and Aerrow glanced at each other and back at Sinda and smiled. They sat in the sofa next to the arm chair facing the east wing stair case.

"So...uh do you think she is a virgin?" Finn asked, whispering in Aerrow's ear.

"Finn!" Aerrow hit him with his elbow and Finn made a soft "Ooof".

"What?" Finn smiled.

"We just met her. For all we know she could have a husband." Aerrow whispered.

"So, I'd like to tap that."

**Yes they're whispering.**

"Actually boys, I'm not married and I'm not a virgin, but it does seem like it." Sinda corrected.

"How did you hear that?" Finn asked.

"I'm a wizard and wizards have those kinds of powers." Sinda explained.

"So...uh...d-d-do you...live here. By yourself. Alone." Aerrow stuttered.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Must be very lonely."

"It is actually."

Finn was getting bored with Aerrow's and Sinda's deep conversation and was starting to get very tired, but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted Aerrow to leave him and Sinda by themselves.

_Don't worry Finn it won't be long._ Finn thought to himself.

Aerrow and Sinda kept talking and making Finn very bored. Finally Finn gave up, he was getting tired and couldn't stay awake.

"Good-night, guys." Finn yawned.

"Night." Sinda said.

"Night, Finn." Aerrow waved.

"So...uh...what kind of spells you can do?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, there are so many. But there is one I can show you. Come with me." Sinda said, grabbing Aerrow's hand and pulled him up the stairs to the east wing and into her room. Leaving Radarr asleep on the sofa. Once inside her room she let go of his hand, opened the balcony doors, and went out. Aerrow followed her to her balcony.

"Nice view." Aerrow commented.

"Isn't it? I love to sit back and relax to this. I come out here for two things. One: To calm down." Sinda explained, as she looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"And what else?"

"A...uh..." Sinda looked down and started to stutter."...uh...a...uh"

"A what?" Aerrow was curious and saw her eyes they looked hurt. He put his hand on her cheek and turned it towards his. "Come on, you can tell me. Just trust me."

"A gut check." she finally blurted.

"A gut check?"

"I come out here to see if I would fall to my death." She said looking him in the eyes. Aerrow could see tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Aerrow asked.

"People say I'll end up like my friends. Dead. Gone. No more." Sinda's eyes broke off of Aerrow's and she looked down.

"You know, I've notice something about you." Aerrow commented.

"What?" She asked, Aerrow bringing her eyes back and locking on to them with his.

"You're a very strong woman. That is what I like about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Finn tossed and turned not able to fall asleep. All he was thinking about was Sinda, her beauty and her...well virginity. But he worried about her and Aerrow alone. _What if he made a move on her? What if she liked him as a lover? _Finn couldn't stand it! How stupid was he! He got out of bed and hurried down stairs. Once he got there he saw only Radarr, who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Where are they?" Finn asked himself.

So he headed towards the east wing.

* * *

"You know Aerrow, it has been a long time since a guy was that nice to me." Sinda blurted.

"Really?" Aerrow asked in a flirty tone. "I thought you were with some tall handsome stranger."

"Well the only handsome stranger I see is you."

Aerrow and Sinda stared at each other for a long moment.


End file.
